warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestar1776
Present! I've been meaning to give this to you: Her name is Gingerleaf. I guess I wanted to name her Autumnleaf, because the file is called Autumn!Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 09:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Request Ta-da! *kitty sparkles* --ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back, Blue! Welcome Back! Glad you decided not to quit! We missed you! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day!♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 01:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's so pretty! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! You're BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We missed you!!!! *Jumps up and down in excitement, hits head on lowhaning treebranch and falls down* --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Day-Welcome Back! Happy Valentines Day!!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! Also, welcome back! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much, Blue! :D [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It's awsome Blue! I love how you did the roses! :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thanks, you too. No hard feelings =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 09:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know we never met but Im Hollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) well byeHollyclaw color=''blue'' 10:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, im a new user! your really popular. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 14:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VALINTINES!! HAPPY VALINTINES!! EcHoPaW 14:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day Thanks! You too! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 19:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentines Thank you! :D--'Nightshine' ♥ 19:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines! ♥♥♥ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy V-Day! Happy Valentines Day! Silverthistle 11:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rose If she was declined, you can put her up on your current projects, and remove the original artist's mention of Rose in their list. --Bramble 22:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He looks fine to me. :) Go ahead and put him up; there's only minor things that can be done to make him better. --Bramble 23:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charart Hi Batwing! Thanks for the offer! Where should I post the filled out form?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 23:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Charart!! It's AWESOME!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It's great! No worries.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 00:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah! I'm not a Heathertail fan either (sorry LionxHeather fans).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I HATED WHEN HONEYFERN DIED!!! I cried... but I'm good with LionxIce too.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Why Briarpaw? Not that I have anything against her, but still.(I voted in the poll!)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RIIIIGHT!! That's who it was. I was focusing on Honeyfern, because I mean, why wouldn't you? Yeah, if she isn't going to be important, then I'm going to have a chat with the Erin Hunters (not in that way...).--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah, I like them too. I only have a few, and they stay right where I want them to be!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 01:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how, but I always get mine to stay. I just have to move whatever's around them. You should start with an empty section, put the boxes in, and then put the series and etc.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 13:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) (I love this come-back for "What's up?") A CEILING! Ha! Really, nothing much. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) SAME HERE!! I don't get back til... next Tuesday. You?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't had school since Thursday. It's kinda boring... I'm on here about 24/7 now.=D--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I hate subs too. EXCEPT for one, she was my neighbor. ;D --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Those subs are the best!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice. I have tests a lot.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the beauty of snow days. :) But usually, you have to make up for the snow day in the summer. :( --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 17:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if they did that for us (my county), then we would still have to take from summer. We wouldn't have spring break. I don't think they take from spring break though.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Snowflight sat down and wrapped her thick tail around her paws. "Lucky! Our apprenticeships (school years) are extended to meet it's requirements." She purred, wishing her Clan (county) was like that. (like it? do you RP?)--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ok. Bye! O.Q --[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 18:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Silvertail you didn't ask but here you go! tell me if it needs changes. OMG i forgot to ad eye color!D: EcHoPaW 01:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ok fixed the eye. i really like how she turned out. EcHoPaW 01:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Awww... THANK YOU BATWING!!! The valentine cat is awesome (I love that word)! I'll make one for you :P Mistyheart 10:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back Bluestar!!!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 20:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) So Umm... Yeah I LOVE your signature! Can I use the same...how do I say it, technique, or whatever, with each letter being a separate link? Obviously, not the same word or color :)HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 22:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you!HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chararts Here you go! :D Tell me if you want anything changed.--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Valentines, from meh, Hawkey! Here's a little valentine from me! :) LovefireValentines Day '10 21:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi Blue! I made you a valentine. Plans... Coldbreeze--Vancouver Olympics Cloverleaf--St. Patricks Day Rabbithop--Easter --Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 07:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Here! I made this for fun and decided to give it to you, just 'cause! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Please? You made a char. art for me, i want to repay you. Can you give me a char art to do? I"M SO DARN BORED! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 12:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt, Flamespirit, and Bluemoon Ok, you made my Swiftpelt art so you know what she looks like. Bluemoon is a blue she cat with a gray tail and blue eyes, and Flamespirit is a orange she cat with pale green eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 18:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pics Please keep your user-page at one ''picture. That includes those mini pictures. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bramble,Sandy and me are taking care of it. I talked to them on the IRC and we have to remove/talk to the other users to remove them. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 19:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redwall Yes, I'm a huge fan of the series :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : Much better than Warriors, imo. Congrats on 1,234 edit :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: See w:c:redwall:Redwall Chronological Order--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Name: Flameshine Rank: Deputy Pelt: Short Description: Beautiful flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Have fun! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I acually don't really mind if she's bright. And as for the stripes, they're kind of supposed to be barely visible. So, let's just say she's more of a bright flame colored cat. As for stripes, they don't have to be classic tabby, just thin stripes. But, you can do a different one if you like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Awww, don't cry. Ask Insaneular if she can help, she's really good with gimp [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *hands Bluestar tissue* Hmmm, does Bramble use Gimp? But I remember Insaneular saying that you don't have to use all those layers, it just helps. So, try looking at her tutorial videos, maybe that will help some [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re: yay! *blows noisemaker* sure name:nightstorm gender:she-cat pelt color:black eye color:green other:white paws, muzzle, chest and a torn ear. thanks! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 02:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! do you mind smudging the patches like a fuzzy attempt? I want it to look like she hasn't groomed in days. :D ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine Oh I love her! She's awsome Blue :D About gimp, is it difficult to download? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way, Happy Valentines Day!--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Batwing, but I'm actually trying to figure out how to become part of project char art . :) Can you tell me how?Hollytail 15:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Hi, just wanted to stop by. Hollytail, leave a message on the project talk page on wanting to join, and they will add you. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: You can do whatever you want. Maybe re-doing the patches? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|storm 16:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: GIMP/Transparency Hi Blue =) I do have GIMP, but am ashamed to adit I rarely use it. I do my art on pixlr, and find transparency is easy to do there with the wand tool and an eraser. Sorry I can't help. Try googling it =D Always helps me. ✐SaNdY 19:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done ✐SaNdY 20:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't help you with the layers thing I'm afraid... sorry. Insane would be the best one for that in relation to GIMP as I don't use layers. As for the technique, well it's really very simple (yay!). On pixlr, open your image and go to the right where the layer details are. There should be a single layer with a closed padlock. Double-click this padlock to make it into a box with a tick in it. Then go to your left hand side where the tools are and click the magic wand tool (it's pink I think). Click on the background of your image with this and a flashing dashed line should surround it. Then get an eraser and run it over the whole image and the white section that is included within your dahsed outline should disappear to reveal the grey-and-white checks of the transparent background. Then save and you're done. Sorry if that's a little confusing. ✐SaNdY 15:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure Gender: She-cat Rank: queen Name: Moonsky Pelt color: silver tabby Markings: White paws, chest, muzzle and belly Scars: none Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charcat Sure you can! here: Gender: She-Cat Long Haired eyes- Green Position- Leader Brown tabby w Striped tail 1 black paw (front right!) Thanks, if you have any quistions let me know! --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy CRUD!!! You're really good and fast! ui love her! thanks SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I LoVe her, thanks! See you around!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) GIMP Can you teach me everything on what you do on GIMP? Icestorm 19:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Valentine Thanks, you too:) And the picture is beautiful by the way:) --♥ĦĄωĸ†ɑ 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nothing. I'm bored outta my mind! I got this chest cough and it made me stay home. I disappeared from IRC because I took a nap. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Oh, I put in two ' thing's in the 'I'm' [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) She joined after me. That's what I remember. But I don't need to become a senior warrior-yet a least. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What the heck, Blue? You're one of the most popular people on the wikia! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I didn't know that. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And there are a lot of apprentices, and warriors. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If you are that, Blue, I'm even lower. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -sighs- I suppose I can't convince you. but still, Blue, you are one of the best people on the wiki. You seriously are. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Somebody will regonize you. Don't worry. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Try introducing yourself to people on the wiki. Go around, say hi, if they are new, offer advice, etc., etc. Do you understand what I mean? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blue! Your one of the most nicest users I met on this wiki! Do what Maple says above, that will help you gain respect. :) Icestorm 21:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I do Blue. :) Maple does, Night does, Sand does, Fire does, Mouse does, Swift does, Quail does. :) Thanks for the Turorial btw. Icestorm 21:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It's okay Bat. I'll talk to them. Icestorm 21:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) C'mon...want to go to IRC? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And I appreciate everything you've done for me. Without you, I'd have no charart tutorial, I would not know how to create a sub-page, I would not be RPing (I don't Rp anywhere else than CotC wiki), I wouldn't be improving Ripplepaw, I wouldn't have a friend. Isn't that a lot? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IDK, maybe #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Maple. Without you, I wouldn't rp, I wouldn't know how to use GIMP, ect. Btw when I paint in the cat nothing happenens. Icestorm 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ooooh, I don't know. How about asking Bramble? She made mine transparent. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart No thanks, I already have what i need. Thanks anyway! ♥Blaze♥♥heart♥ 22:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks (M) - *purrs* Sure! Here's all the offical data incase there's any future questions: The Warriors Cats of the Clans Wikia has my (Mosswhisker's) full permission to use the kittypet blanks I made. They may be used within the site freely, but if they are posted elsewhere please provide a link back to my user page in easy view. The blanks can be altered to make other blanks (like how the warrior blanks on this site were used to make medicine cat and deputy blanks) or to make minor corrections. (Like if you wanted to put them back up for approval again.) There. Also, if all the blanks are not on this wiki anymore, I have them all saved on my computer (I figured they'd come in handy one day.) There you go! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 23:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:GIMP Hi, sorry for not responding sooner, but I think I know your problem. For some reason that I don't know, GIMP sometimes makes the blanks (usually apprentice ones I think?) into black and white only images. The way to fix this is to go in the drop down menus at the top to: Image->Mode->then select "RGB". That should let it work in full color :) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC K :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 00:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cats I hope this is where to post. Name: Nightshine Gender: She-cat Clan: Is it supposed to be one of the original clans? Pelt: Smoky black she-cat Eyes: Bright blue Personality: Very loyal and courageous. Doesn't back down to a challenge.--'''Nightshine ♥ 01:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest! I would like to invite you to join my charart contest! To join, read more on my talk page! Towards the top! ♣Silverthistle 05:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Blue, I noticed that none of my RPs are on your poll. Just wondering why. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey meet me on the IRC. #wikia-thunderclan'snursery as Gorsefang. :) Icestorm 23:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Sorry I didn't get to you much sooner. Did you still want me to make you charart blanks? I have a kitten blank that I uploaded on http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki_talk:Improvement_Art. If you want to see it, of course. I'll upload the longhaired ones there as well. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Would you like to enter my contest? Go to my talk page to see--'Nightshine' ♥ 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks Nah, it's alright! I'd love to join, though I can't promise I'll be on that often. What's the URL? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shnuky In my copy she doesn't have patches at all... ✐SaNdY 18:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, perhaps go to PC and see what they can come up with in terms of descriptions. I can't vouch for any other appearances she may have had in books after Into the Woods... she may have appeared differently - you know how the Erins make mistakes. Sorry I can't be of more help but I only have ITW. ✐SaNdY 19:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest Bramble has banned the contests :( So yours will be deleted soon--'Nightshine' ♥ 18:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to get a lot of enemies with this image purge. :) On holding it on another site, such as yours; sure, but take note of these things: *Do not use Kitsu's kitten blanks; she wants them used only on this wiki. *Don't let those images made in the contests off your wiki; they stay there. *If an artist of one or more of the blanks makes a copyright claim, they come down and are deleted. I'll be keeping an eye on the contests over there; I like to make sure nothing's happening with our blanks and such on the other warrior wikis. (it's amusing when I see my name used in a derogatory way, like I can't see it) Thanks for asking, and good luck and have fun. I'm not against fun contests; just not on here. --Bramble 00:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Crookedjaw Um, by help did you mean you want me to change the blank for you, or just offer tips? If you wanted to try it yourself, you can take my image and zoom in close to copy the jaw if you want, I don't mind. If you want me to try changing the blank for you I can. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) There, I copied the jaw from my deputy image. I gave it the filename for his warrior image, so just upload the finished image over that :P (Figured it would save Bramble from deleting an extra image) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shnuky The mangas aren't colored in but to the best of my abilities here is what I'm guessing her description is Solid color, eather dark gigner or brown. No patches, tabby stripes, deformations. Light colored eyes. Sorry, that probably didn't help much. It doesn't say anywhere what she looks like and she doesn't appear again. Sorry :( --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The first time she appears is on page 9 of Into the Woods.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I used your Shunky on my user page for my daily charart. Would pretty please, make her as kit, apprentice, queen. ♣Silverthistle 03:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me with GImp??I can't use paintbrush to color.it covers the lineart.--≈Ivy-sama≈ 10:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Haha, thanks! As long as you're in the spirit of things, right? Vancouverpath 00:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Tyhat actually exists? Wow...just this year I heard of the skeleton. The thought is still very vague to me...Vancouverpath 01:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I only follow main-stream olympic sports, like the skating, skiing, and snowboarding. And luge. Nothing else. Vancouverpath 01:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) That sounds...disturbing...glad I missed it :3 Vancouverpath 01:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ...that is a confusing and unnecessary sport to put in the olympics, if it is a sport at all. And guess what? I heard somewhere, I don;t know where, but apparently they are getting rid of softball in the next summer olympics! Ridiculous! And my friend is going to London for the next olympics...lucky...Vancouverpath 01:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, she DOES love England! I so want to come! She claims that she'll meet the guy of her dreams there and after a long time, they'll get married. I so doubt that. But whatever.Vancouverpath 01:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Here's Coldbreeze the Vancouver cat! Can you help me with Millie's highlights? p.s. it's my birthday! --Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 06:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gimp Question :Perhaps this page or the section below it about saving as a PNG can help you with your layer troubles. About the RGB thing, I've never seen the image change color when I switch modes, and once you save it, the mode is saved too, so you should only have to change it when you first open the blank, right? Maybe I'm misunderstanding what's happening? My only advice if the image is somehow getting darker is to just run it over with the dodge tool, since that's never happened to me before... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, what type of file are you saving your images as? If you save a copy as a .png to upload to the wiki, then save another copy as a .xcf file, the xcf file will keep all your layers separated and not mess up the mode, the only annoying thing is that you need to save the file twice, as a png and as an xcf, everytime you make changes. But it will probably fix these problems. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Try using .xcf and .png, or, you could just try using a png, I've used pngs before without having another copy as an xcf, and they've never had any of the problems you described. If the png has the same problems as the gif, then I'd advise using .xcfs to edit and .pngs to upload. (If I'm confusing you with all these file names just tell me and I'll explain more) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here: I saved it as a png for you and also switched the mode to RGB, it didn't get darker when I did it, maybe we have different versions of GIMP or something. It ''should work as usual now, but if it doesn't, let me know. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You mean you can't make new layers, or just that all the layers are merged? Layers can't stay separated in any file but an xcf file, which, oh so conveniently, can't be uploaded to the wiki. If the merging is your problem, see here for ways to re-separate layers or keep them seperate when saving as a png ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah... spaced out on that one... sadly, that probably means you're going to have to finish this image in one layer. :( Sorry. There's one more thing you can try, though I'm not 100% sure if it will work, you can try, on the select by color tool, lowering the "tolerance" slider down to 1, then try selecting the lineart, this *might* work, if your color is just different enough from black, but if not, I guess all you can do is try and fix the ear on that one layer. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just tried it on my copy of the file and it worked. Also, it's "threshold" not Tolerance, on the slider. (memory fail). If you use the select by color tool, set threshold to 0, and select the lineart, it will only take the lines and not the fur :) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I Joined Project Characters. I joined the Project Characters and Millie is being approved for the third time in a row. I've been going crazy! So, if Millie gets approved then I have to do something else. Hmm...Webfoot only has an elder picture, so I could do him... But maybe right now I should do something simple, like a one colored cat or a cat with y shaped markings... Any suggestions? ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 18:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Page Hi Blue. On this page, I need you to take down the images you've made for users, the ones others have made for you, and the random ones you've seen. Reason being that some of those images might not be used by the users, and just laying around on talk pages waiting to be deleted. There'll be no point in having the compilation of the images if they're just redlinks. If you'd like to keep the ones made for you by your friends, by all means save them to your computer, or upload them on a Photobucket account or other image-hosting site and provide a link. Don't think I'm singling you out, as I've already asked Nightshine to do the same. Please remove these sections by March 2, or they'll be deleted without any warning. Thank you, Bramble 00:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Just telling you that I've now removed them, since you even had two extra days (due to Bramble not being on) and they were still not removed. I'm deleting all the ones that aren't otherwise in use now. insaneular Talk 21:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heya Blue =D Aww Luke and Fluffy ^_^ Such an unlikely couple. And whoa was that quick. I really don't have the time to keep up with that so I'm going to have to decline the offer to rp dear little Sandy jr. Thank you for the offer though =) ✐SaNdY 18:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dictornary Yo Blue. Do you mind helping me with my Warriors dictionary? I want to help you out, so your not alone. (: And I really suck at alphebatical order. User:Icestorm123/Dictionary thanks! Troutleap 23:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue! Hi Blue! I'm still happy that Millie got approved. How are you doing in the world of warriors charart? Thank you for choosing me for most creative image! ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 23:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Question...where will I be able to pick up the award for the contest on CotCW? I just want to know. Do I come here or will you deliver it? Oh yeah, do I make the request on your Charart request page or do I do it here? Because I want a black longhaired tom with brown paws. Deputy blank please! --☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 00:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Please make me a black longhaired tom with blue eyes with brown paws 'in a deput'''y blank.--☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 00:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC)' I put the prize description on your charart request page here.--☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 01:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Eu wants you at #wikia-warriorcats-pca [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ]] 02:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Didn't you say to "copy and paste everything from my page and post on yours?" Or am I dreaming? [[User:Icestorm123|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) And, on GIMP, how do you do a eye? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 02:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will do it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 22:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ... Hi Blue. I need help, on GIMP, I'm editing Spottedkit. Before, I made her paws gray on pixlr but never uploaded. I am trying to blur the paws, but it doesn't blur! :o Do you know what might have been wrong? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 22:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Bumbleflight Sorry but you can't reserve Bumbleflight yet. It's still not March 23rd--'Nightshine'Ü 00:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi...I just came home from school and my reservation for Bumbleflight, which I posted this morning after reading what Brightfrost had said, was gone. What happened to it?--'Nightshine'Ü 23:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec. Let me just tell you what happened. I didn't take down your reservation for Bumbleflight. On the PCA discussion page we talked about how everyone should only get to reserve one character from FE. Brightfrost chose to take Molekit and left Bumbleflight for someone else. I took it after I read that this morning--'Nightshine'Ü 23:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it would be fair after Brightfrost said anyone who really wanted Bumbleflight could reserve him. And actually (I hope you aren't too mad) when the preview for FE came out I reserved Bumbleflight first and put his charart on my to be put up for approval section--'Nightshine'Ü 23:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) So what is going to happen now?--'Nightshine'Ü 00:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Has the Bumbleflight problem reached a solution?--'Nightshine'Ü 00:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...neither of us should do Bumbleflight--'Nightshine'Ü 00:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well...here is the image I made of him. I thought it was pretty good--'Nightshine'Ü 00:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So what is going to happen now?--'Nightshine'Ü 23:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We never agreed to anything--'Nightshine'Ü 23:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I was just overreacting. I still really want to do Bumblestripe's warrior charart--'Nightshine'Ü 23:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Great reply. How are we going to sort this out?--'Nightshine'Ü 23:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So how are we going to do it? You haven't had any ideas--'Nightshine'Ü 23:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) My idea was that neither of us does the charart--'Nightshine'Ü 23:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So are we going to work this out or what?--'Nightshine'Ü 00:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you avoiding this?--'Nightshine'Ü 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. But we are supposed to work this problem out ourselves. I just cannot accept that I have had to go through all this for nothing. We should both not do the image to prevent any other mishaps. I've been trying very hard to do his warrior image and you don't seem to be taking me seriously--'Nightshine'Ü 23:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well....the main reason why I won't give up so easily over this fight is because I think my Bumblestripe charart is really good and I don't want it to go to waste--'Nightshine'Ü 23:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bumbleflight From what I can see, you have her reserved at the moment so there isn't anything I can do. When I looked back at the history, you put her down on the 22nd and it was later changed by Nightshine on the 23rd. This is only by my time however and that is all I can make judgement on. If you want to do him then I suggest you get him finished and posted asap as you have him reserved or discuss it with Nightshine and come to an agreement... there really isn't much I can do as I have 'evidence' only from my time zone. Sorry Blue. ✐SaNdY 22:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:PCA Blanks Your care for the Project is touching. The answer is still no; those images are still copyrighted by their individual owners and the existing images are still used on the articles. --Bramble 01:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Compain-PCA! Dont leave! I know u dont want PCA to close,and neither do I. Do u want to start a compain? Tell as many people as u can and so will I! Zoe27 14:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Petition I have started a petition against the closure of PCA at the bottom of the Forum:PCA is Closing page. Please sign! Many thanks, ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 16:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PCA is back! Hi! Just wanted to tell you PCA is back and it was and april fool's joke but with a lesson! You can come back now! Yay! Snowstorm! Re: Good. Those blanks are for our wiki only :D--'Nightshine'Ü 21:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) You didn't ask...but oh well. nothing much to say. BUT I love how it turned out! Its Blue! EchoKit 23:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Siggy This siggy I made for myself- Mousetalon! Hopelessly devoted to CHOCOLATE! is too long for the box. I made a page for it, but now I have another code there. How do I get it to work with the while subpage thing? --Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 04:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, I got it working- see? LOL Mousetalon! Hopelessly devoted to CHOCOLATE! 14:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Blanks. I never stole the blanks and I will never use them again,O.K? Clarris 07:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE blanks(again) Sorry!(again) I knew nothing about the wiki when I took them so please can you just forgive me? I deleted the blanks from my computer ages ago! p.s-Im sorry if I sound rude or moody,Im just fed up.Clarris 14:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I meant I hardly knew anything and I was really new. Clarris 15:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No I obviously never went to that ''page. And can you stop trying to argue with me? I said sorry! Clarris 15:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Blur? Hey Blue. I've had a lot of trouble with the blur on pixlr. Do you reccomend any other programs besides GIMP? Still shaky from a 7.2 earthquake that will be counted as my first. (Never felt one before and spent 30 seconds under the computer table.) ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 17:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggy Oops, sorry Blue. I thought they looked good together, so...Epic Fail. xD [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 18:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Actually, My dad has Photoshop Extended on to his computer. I tried doing it once. *shudders* ☮Quail☮ Felt that earthquake in Mexico... 12:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Your contest. Who is deciding the winners for your latest contest? and also,i sent you a message on cats of the clans wiki about irc and joining the charart thing there,you never replied. Clarris 13:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving CotCW. What happened on Mother's Day was the final straw. I didn't like that at all. Clarrissa wants to leave too, and Shruggy left for the same reason. Also, The only time you will see me is doing chararts and entering the contests. I'm sorry Blue, but I don't want to go around that wiki with you calling us "idiots" every week. If you can persuade me to stay, I'll stay, but that's it. If I don't stay, my characters will be deleted, not adopted. I could come back if I see you treating your members better. Quailflight 23:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Age Requirement Hello, and I'm sorry, but Wikia's Terms and Conditions state that all users must be over 13 to join. Since you are under this limit, I've blocked you from editing until your 13th birthday. I'm sorry, but the rules are set by Wikia. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 18:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Hi! I love your tutorial. I recent;y joined the character art project, but i'm finding difficulty. how do you know when its OK to put a cat up for aproval? i put up a charat for Cinderpelt and they said that you can't just put up whatver cats you want for approval =( i don't expect a reply, because i saw you are banned from editing (sorry about that BTW) and just needed someone to talk to. Thanks anyways. 21:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and i made my first successful tortie with your tutorial =) really happy with this 20:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial thingy Hi! So, I was using your tutourial for the charart and today I went back to make another character and it wasn't there. Can you give me the URL for the site you had on there? Book I see that your user page says that the sixth book comes out and I know that. But I belive that you should remove the part about the world ending. Some people can get really scared from that. I highly suggest that you remove that part from your user page. Thanks, 23:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I do too. ^^ Plus your only aloud, '''one' personal image on your userpage, you currently have two, please remove one. 23:37 Thu Dec 15 Name- Echorain Gender- she-cat Rank- Deputy Fur Length- short Eye Color- sky blue Pelt Color- silver tabby Extra Markings- a pale raindrop above her muzzle Injuries- a small V shaped nick in her ear And I believe this is it... Thanks :)